Saying farewell
by Tess826
Summary: What if Hiccup and Toothless didn't find any Night Furies, but instead - they found them? And with their arrival, Toothless is before his greatest decision that will affect their lives forever. One-shot


**This is my first fanfiction in English, do if you spot any minor grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to tell me**

* * *

><p>„Toothless?" questioned Hiccup a large Night Fury, who just flew around him. Young man knew it wasn't Toothless. He wouldn't be there long. He was an Alpha dragon, after all, and his duty was to protect dragons on Berk. Then, he saw him. Toothless was trying to bite at the other Night Fury, but he couldn't thanks to his tail. Hiccup sighed and ran off to his dragon.<p>

„Wait for me, bud!" he shouted, but it looked like Toothless had something to do.

He payed no attention to his human friend, he just seemed to be watching coming dragons. Hiccup held his arm and tried to touch him. Toothless growled in warning and walked to the edge of the village.

„I don't wanna hurt you, bud," said Hiccup, trying to comfort the nervous dragon beside him.

Toothless' eyes narrowed in questioning manner as he looked up to him. Then, he gestured towards the herd of dragons.

„Wait... They're really Night Furies!" said Hiccup in surprise. At first he didn't really believe that he will see more Night Furies with his own eyes.

„That means you have a family," cheered Hiccup for both of them. Toothless sighed. He wish it could be that easy. But with Night Furies coming, it won't be pleasant. At least not for humans.

Hiccup suddenly remembered that he is the Chief of Berk and he has to protect everyone. He wasn't afraid of Night Furies, though, but he didn't know their intentions and it would be bad if they hurt someone. He will take care of the village first and then return to Toothless.

He watched his Night Fury friend as he stood up near the Meade Hall. Right next to him was the sculpture of his father, Stoick the Vast.

„What is it, Hiccup?" said Astrid as she walked to him along with his mother, Valka.

„Just look at the dragons," answered Chief and both women looked up at the coming herd.

Astrid wasn't scared, she was, after all, a Viking, but it wasn't to be said about Valka. She knew a lot about dragons and had encountered Night Furies before.

They were very protective dragons. She knew that well. And with Toothless on Berk, she knew they would come for him. It won't take long, but when the Night Furies know that Toothless can't fly on his own, they will be angry.

At them. At humans, who did nothing.

And Valka remembered that night when she first saw a Night Fury. He was hurt and all she wanted was to help him, but he didn't let her. He waited for his family to come.

And when it happened, all she could do was run. Very fast. They nearly killed her, so she had a negative experience with Night Furies, unless she knew Toothless. But it was that Valka knew that her son's dragon is an exception. In the end, his family will come.

Her horror was reflected in her face as she turned back to face Hiccup.

„Get people out of here," she whispered. Her son seemed to not understand.

„Why?" questioned Astrid, „isn't it good?"

Valka sighed. It will took a long time until she'll tell them what her experiences with Night Furies are, and that time will be late.

She just had to take over the situation now. And so, before anyone could stop her, she shouted: „Inhabitants of Berk! The herd of Night Furies is coming and if you don't wanna be dead tomorrow, I suggest you to leave the village!" People started talking in surprise.

„Mum, what are you doing?!" said Hiccup angrily as he and Astrid turned. Valka lowered her head.

She would just tell him everything she knows about that dragon species and don't forget any small facts. Cloudjumper stood by her side and it was comforting for her.

Normally, she would keep this as her little secret, not to be known by anyone than her, but she didn't have a choice this time. Cloudjumper nudged her and she took all the courage she had and finally talked. „More than ten years ago," she started, „I have encountered a Night Fury. He was hurt and I wanted to help him. He didn't let me, he just cried out of pain and still, he was dangerous enough for me to near him.

Then, his Alpha came and his dragons nearly killed me. I'm afraid that this situation will come again with Toothless. At the time they discover that he can't fly on his own, they'd think we did it and they'll go after our life."

„So you suggest to leave the village until it's safe?" Hiccup was just making sure he heard everything. Valka nodded.

Hiccup knew it will be better if he listened to his mother, after all, she was living with dragons more than twenty years and he absolutely trusted her. He turned back to the village.

„Well, we should go to the mountains and wait until it's safe to come back."

„What about Toothless?" said someone. Hiccup looked at the black dragon standing and waiting.

„I'll return once I lead the village to some safe place," said Hiccup as he walked down.

„We don't have a time to loose, just grab one thing you really need and go!" yelled the Chief and a while after, they all ran to mountains.

„Hiccup, we're Vikings! Why are we running away?!" shouted Snotlout.

„If you haven't noticed, they are Night Furies, and we all know we don't stand a chance against dragons!" answered Hiccup as he turned his head to his left shoulder.

Really, that was one thing everybody knew. They weren't strong enough to fight a single Night Fury - then what will be when there is a herd all of them?

Toothless watched people leaving. He knew that Hiccup will return for him, but he didn't want him to get into trouble.

Dragons stayed with him in the village, even though their riders wanted them to go. He wanted his family back, of course, but he didn't want to abandon his human friends.

Cloudjumper was standing next to Meade Hall, as he stood there when people were discussing the problem. Stormfly came next to him, hesistating to meet other Night Furies.

Toothless didn't mind. He wouldn't want to meet them, either. It was just that they had found him.

He sighed. He didn't want them to become his family again - they weren't more than fifteen years. But now he was Alpha and he had to do something.

Now the Night Furies were so close; he could almost hear their breathing. Toothless could see their Alpha. A large male was just about to land.

Toothless quickly turned his head to see if everyone was safe. Nobody except for the dragons, of course. They all were standing behind their Alpha and waited. Some Deadly Nadders were prepared to attack if something happened.

„Brother," the Alpha Night Fury stated. Brother? What the hell is he talking about? Toothless glanced at the other Night Fury. He stood with pride and confidence and his dragons were landing beside him. „What do you want?" asked Toothless. With his guard up, he waited for answer. The larger Night Fury smiled.

„Of course we came for you. We want you to go with us," he said. Well, at least they're not attacking. But Toothless wanted to stay on Berk with all his dragon and human friends. Any other dragon who lost his family would accept the offer. Toothless not.

„I can't fly on my own," he smirked with playful smile. That was quick. Alpha sniffed in the air.

„Where are the humans who did it?" he asked. Wait! How does he know-? Of course, we are standing in the middle of human village.

„They didn't do anything. We live with them in peace," Toothless stated. There were some strange whispers from the Night Furies, but with their Alpha's growling, they became silent. He was angry, anyone could read that in his face.

„We'll come for you tomorrow," he said furiously, „you'd better be here and ready to fly away." He turned and took off, leaving Toothless standing in the village.

„Everyone here?" asked Hiccup. Mothers were cuddling their children and others were just... there. Now that they could relax, Hiccup couldn't. He tried to sneak up and return to Toothless.

„Hey, where are you going, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?!" shouted Astrid as she saw him running away to the forest. Hiccup didn't answer and he continued running. Not for long.

When he walked on the path, the twins showed up.

„What are you two doing here?" said Hiccup in surprise.

„Of course we want to see a total destruction of the village!" said Tuffnut cheerfully. Hiccup sighed. This happens every time they have a chance.

„They wanted to say that we're coming with you." Astrid! She'll be pretty furious when we'll be back. There were times Hiccup didn't want her to be his wife, especially in situations like this.

„Ah, Astrid, I didn't know you're coming," he nervously said. From the shadows of trees came out Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins.

„Old gang togehter?" smiled Hiccup.

„Yeah," said Astrid and poked him, „just beacouse you are the Chief, it doesn't mean that the gang won't stay."

„Okay, let's go!" And they all went through the forest path to Berk.

They could see dragons resting in the village and no Night Furies except for Toothless, of course, when they neared the other edge of their home.

„Wait, I'm making sure that there are no other dragons. He climbed on a huge stone where he could see all what was happening.

Suddenly, something touched him. It was cold and wet. Hiccup jumped, just to look at Toothless' toothless smile and his pupils dilated with enthusiasm. And then, young Chief realized that it was the dragon's nose that touched him.

„You really are sneaky," he complained, but then he playfully nudged him. „Of course I missed you, Toothless!"

Normally, the Night Fury would be so happy to see him again, but this time not. He knew what was coming, and if he wanted Hiccup to not be so sad, he'd better keep his distance. This was just welcoming like he was used to.

He backed up from Hiccup's extended arm and glided away, just to lay at the ground and curl his tail around him. And then he watched dragons welcoming their riders.

But there was no way he could protect Berk from other of his species. This was troubleing him.

He kept his guard up all night, just to make sure any dragon will come. Hiccup was sleeping just behind him. He wanted to stay with his dragon.

Cloudjumper came to him, eyes narrowed in questioning manner. Toothless lazily growled to let him be, but he himself was pretty curious how he'll do it today.

At sunrise, he stood up and went to get some fish. He made his decision, but he knew that he'll need some help from Hiccup. Exactly, help from his ability to do a special tail-fin for him just like he did on their first Snoggletog.

When he was full, the black dragon made his way to Hiccup. He was glad that the man was already awake.

He pointed towards his tail and waved with red tail-fin before Hiccup's eyes. Young Chief knew exactly what was his dragon aiming for.

He slowly nodded and Toothless before him was suddenly just a fuzzy picture as he tried to stop tears that went into his eyes. He turned his head, not wanting Toothless to see them. It would be more difficult to leave for him.

On the other hand, it wasn't as easy as Hiccup might think to leave his friends, his family. For Toothless, it was one of his most feared nightmares. The Night Fury waited patiently for Hiccup to find his substitute tail-fin.

Once a while he checked the dragons along with their riders. Some of them were crying. Toothless shook his head and lowered it down.

Hiccup found his tail-fin surprisingly quickly. He knew that this day will come and all that time with Toothless he was preparing himself for this. But when it came, it was hardest than in the most terrible dreams.

They were going to be separated - for ever. And he couldn't do anything to help. Just to watch his friend leave.

„There you go, bud," he said as he attached the tail-fin to his tail. Toothless looked at him with dilated eyes and then, he rested his head on Hiccup's shoulder. It was a nice sign of affection and Hiccup embraced the dragon back.

They knew it was their last day.

Tomorrow, nothing will be like... Well, like last few years, when everybody spent the day with their dragons. It won't be the Berk Hiccup was used for. They will have to go back to Viking way of doing things. Not that he minded going back to the hard way, but he will miss his dragon friends.

The Chief backed and looked at his dragon. Toothless could clearly see the tears in his eyes and he was grateful that dragons don't cry. Well, they cry - inside, in their souls.

The group of dragons with Toothless and Cloudjumper at the edge of the village was standing and ready to fly off. The Night Furies were coming, but Astrid, Hiccup and the others wanted to enjoy the last sight of their dragons in flight. They were hiding in the Meade Hall.

The herd of black dragons was so close now and their Alpha and Toothless exchanged some growls. Then, Hiccup's Night Fury took off. It was beautiful sight, but it wasn't Toothless they knew. Not anymore. Other dragons from Berk were flying with their Alpha - they would follow him everywhere he went, even if it means death. No dragon will be staying on the island.

Maybe it was the best, after all. The dragons started to fly away from the village and they left their riders, their families, behind.

Toothless flew behind the herd of Night Furies, he was nervous without the weigth of Hiccup on his back, but it was great feeling, to be free.

However, his soul cried. A lot. As they were flying away, he shot one last glance on the island. He will never be coming back there. To his home. To his best friend. To the man who saved his life and who helped him when he was balancing between the life and death. The man who was with him on all their adventures.

It is the end, he knew. This part of his life ends here. He might be away for ever, but his soul will stay on Berk.

With Hiccup.

„Come on, Hiccup, we have to go." Astrid stood up and glanced at her husband. Hiccup's head shook. „No, I want to stay," he mumbled and continued to sit on the rock before the Meade Hall. Astrid glanced in the way the dragons left and one tear streamed on her face.

„I'll be with you," she said and sat down next to young Chief.

Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruffnut with Tuffnut sensed it was the right moment to get back to the camp, tell everyone what has happened.

And Astrid along with Hiccup sat silently with tears on their face a bit longer.

Then, Astrid stood up and said: „I'll go ahead."

She went off and left the Chief with his thoughts.

When Hiccup was ready to go back, he stood at the rock he was sitting on and he looked at the direction. He will never see Toothless again. There was too many things he wanted to do with him. So many places they weren't yet and now they'll never be there.

He felt another tear stream down his face as he remembered all the good and bad things they were through.

With another tear he glanced back at the sky. And then, he whispered. „Farewell."


End file.
